Dragon children
by erenyeagertitan
Summary: Nineteen-year-old guild mate Lucy meets a fire mage named Natsu. She falls in love with him immediately and after a job they go on together they start dating. One day, the mage reveals his true identity to Lucy; will things remain the same as they always have been or will she be to afraid to see him again?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first story on here so please be nice! Sorry if there are grammar errors and what not, but anyways the plot to this story is based off the movie Wolf children Ame and Yuki. Enjoy!**

A young blonde walked on a crowded sidewalk. Her hair went down to her shoulders, a part of it tied up in a small ponytail to her side. She wore a white tank top that fit very tightly, on top of that she had on a pink jacket that was very loose. Her pants reached down to her knees, she lastly had a cream bag holding it tightly making sure she didn't lose it in the large crowd. The blondes name was Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. She was a celestial mage and just joined the guild Fairy Tail. Lucy walked into the large hall, making today her second day at the guild. Her only close friends at the large guild was the beautiful scarlet haired titania: Erza Scarlet, and the quiet blunette Levy McGarden. She walked slowly through the seemingly endless hallway that lead to the main part of the guild. After walking a snails pace she arrived at the arch that lead into the large room where the rest of her guildmates talked loudly, and drank together. She opened the door and looked in, "Woah... this guild has more members than I thought." A chair started flying over to the doors, she squeaked and closed the doors quickly. There was a loud crash, telling Lucy it was okay to enter now. She quickly closed the door behind her, not wanting to draw any attention to herself. The 18 year saw Erza eating a piece of strawberry cake at the bar in the back and rushed to her friends side, "Hey Erza!" Lucy said joyfully. The scarlet haired mage turned around, swallowing the bite of cake she had in her mouth and spoke, "Lucy! How are you dealing with the guild so far?" she chuckled a bit,

"It's fine so far, I almost got hit with a chair though." her voice sounded a little stressed.

"Sorry about that." Erza and Lucy turned to see a half naked dark haired mage taking a seat next to the blonde, "I'm Gray."

"Lucy," She replied introducing herself, "Now why are you naked?"

"I'm not-" Gray looked down noticing he was missing his shirt, he ran off trying to find it.

"He's an ice mage," Lucy turned around to look at her scarlet haired friend, "It's something he does without noticing." She took another bite of her cake.

"Sorry again." Gray sighed.

"It's alright. But what I want to know was why you threw a chair earlier." Lucy said irked,

"Oh that?" He said it as it were normal, of course it was for fairy tail. "I was just fighting with that irritating pyro over there." Gray pointed to someone with pink spiky hair, he was sitting at a booth eating some sort of meat. Parts of his clothes were burnt but for some reason his grey scarf wasn't even slightly singed. "So he's a fire mage?" She asked loosing her trail of thought.

"Yep." He replied.

"And you're an ice wizard? I see why you guys aren't best friends." the girl teased.

"It's not just that," Erza joined in again, "There's always been something about him that's just strange. Almost hard to talk too." Not much was said after that, Erza ordered another piece of cake, Gray ordered ice cream and Lucy ordered a sandwich and kept looking at the pink haired fire mage. She noticed him leaving the hall, she waited a bit and went after him. She rushed down the hallway, looking in each direction to see where he went. A spot of his spiky hair showed before he turned around another corner. "Please wait." Lucy said quickly, he turned around with an angry look. "M-my names Lucy, I saw you alone in the guild hall earlier today and-"

"If I'm an eyesore I'll leave." He turned and walked out of the building. Lucy sighed, she only wanted to talk to him... Outside there was a group of kids running and chasing each other. The smallest one tripped and fell on his face, he had begun to cry but stopped when Natsu picked up the child and placed him back on his feet. Lucy smiled while she watched him take care of the child he didn't know, it was sweet for what he appeared to be. She chased after him again, "Please wait." She said again, he only turned slightly. "What I w-wanted to say earlier was that.. Well, since I'm new to Fairy Tail and it doesn't look like you have a team... would you like to go on a job together?" There was an awkward silence before anyone said anything, he smiled and nodded, "My name's Natsu." And with that he took off to wherever he was going. "Natsu..." She mumbled happily.

The following day Lucy wore a blue spaghetti strap shirt with brown shorts, her keys and whip attached on her side. She walked into the guild a little quicker this time, hoping to see Natsu there. As the doors to the main hall opened she failed to see the boy with the spiky pink hair. Perhaps she had gotten there too early. Just like yesterday she proceeded to the back where the bar was. The kind white haired barmaid asked her Lucy wanted anything. The blonde smiled and asked for a strawberry parfait, she sat there eating, looking back whenever the door opened to see if it was Natsu. After the fourth time, the pinkette came running in, Lucy smiled and moved over a bar seat for him to sit at. "Sorry I'm late." he huffed loudly, "Anyways, did you find a job?"

"I was waiting for you so we could find one that we would both like."  
"Alright, let's go to the job board." Natsu smiled largely and waited for her to follow. The two looked at the large bulletin board, scanning it to see if there was a job that had a decent reward and was good for the both of them. "How about this one?" Lucy asked holding up a paper with a reward of 400,000 jewel. Natsu looked it over, the job was getting rid of some bandits. Sounded simple enough, he looked over at Lucy, it looked like she was strong enough to handle it too. "Alright," He smiled again, "let's go fill out the paperwork with Mira." The two walked back over to the bar and told Mira they were going on a job together. She stamped the paper and wished them luck, quite a few members from the guild looked surprised that Natsu was going on a job with someone else. Their eyes followed them until they left the main hall. Erza smiled, she was happy that the pinkette had someone else he could get along with. "I wonder why Lucy would go on a job with that flame freak." Gray said annoyed, Erza flicked him on the cheek. "What was that for?!"

"Leave them be, they look happy. Also put your clothes back on." She covered her eyes as he was fully naked this time.

"Alright..." Lucy read more about the job they had just chosen, "so this job is two towns over, looks like we'll have to take the train." She looked over at Natsu, he had an uneasy expression.

"Tr-trains..." He said shaking.

"Everything alright?" They were in front of the train station, "The train leaves in 10 minutes, we should start boarding." she smiled sheepishly.

"S-sure." The two paid for their tickets and get on the train with 3 minutes to spare. They sat across from one another, he was looking out the window nervously while she looked at him determined to figure out what was with him. A PA announcement came from the speakers saying that the train was departing and that they would arrive in Resembool in 2 hours. The second the train started moving Natsu fell to his side with his face turning green. He put his hands over his mouth to make sure he wouldn't throw up, especially not on Lucy. "Natsu? Are you alright?" She asked putting a hand on his shoulder,

"Motion sickness..." He groaned.

"I-is there something I can do?" She asked worriedly.

"Get me off... This train..." He reached upwards trying to get a grip on something. Lucy sighed and closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep so the three hours would pass quickly. Surprisingly she fell asleep quickly and was awakened by the PA announcing they were in Risembool. Lucy shook Natsu, however he woke quickly jumping to his feet saying loudly, "Yes! I'm alive again." He rushed off the train, Lucy followed quickly not wanting to lose him in the town. "Wait!" She cried, "Where are you going?"

"I'm getting away from that train as I possibly can." He smiled, "Anyways, where are we going to capture those guys." Lucy caught up to Natsu,

"I guess we should go to the police station where they can give us for information on the bandits." She scanned around Risembool, trying to find the police station. She pointed to the building that looked like the best first shot due to the fact there weren't very many signs, "Over there looks like it." They were lucky and found the station the first time guessing. The sheriff explained to them that the bandits stole the money in the bank by using some kind of magic he sighed saying how upset he was that the towns money was almost all gone, and that when they strike again today the town would be broke. Natsu reassured the sheriff that they were going to capture the bandits and get Risembool's money back, he swung his arm around Lucy and grinned. Natsu and Lucy hid inside the bank, waiting for the bandits to strike. The blonde sighed and complained how boring this was. "Suck it up, Luce." Natsu said sternly,

"Luce?" She said surprised.

"Yeah, what's wrong with it?"

"N-nothing, just no one's called me that in a while." Lucy's face started to turn red, she was about to say something else before the door of the bank slammed open. "Now's our time, be as quiet as you can." Natsu whispered, pulling his scarf over his mouth and nose. A group of bandits came in holding magic guns, Lucy related it to the magic Biska and Alzack used. "Should I use one of my spirits?"

"Not yet. Wait for my signal." The two watched the bandits go up to the main desk holding their magic guns up to the clerk. A muscular bandit came up and slammed his fist down demanding the rest of the towns money. The clerk shakily said no, resulting in one of the bandits to hold a gun to her head, repeating once again to give them money. Natsu moved two of his fingers, "Let's go." He whispered. The trembling clerk once again denied them, the bandit holding the gun made a grimace and was about to shoot. Natsu however came running, punching the bandit with the gun straight in the jaw, probably making the man lose a few teeth. "Lucy, you take half of these guys and I'll the others."

"Alright, good luck." Lucy grabbed a golden kay from its holder, she swung it upwards making a key turning motion, "Gate of the golden bull! Taurus!" A chime was heard and a large puff of smoke appeared. A tall muscular bull holding a large golden axe came from out of the smoke, he admired Lucy a little too much for taking on this many bandits. His master aggravated, told him just to attack the bandits or else she wouldn't summon him for a while. With one large swing from his axe he took out most of the bandits, and with a finishing blow Taurus took out the final 3. "Great job Taurus!" Lucy cheered, "Now, return to the spirit world. I'll be seeing you soon, kay?" She waved goodbye as he disappeared into golden light. Lucy looked over at Natsu and the bandits he was fighting. Surprisingly he finished beating knocking all but what looked like the leader at the same time Lucy did. The pinkette held him by the collar of his shirt, "Give back the money you stole from this town." He growled,

"What makes you think I will?" The bandit said spitting out blood. Natsu glared, his glance wouldn't drop for a second, "Give the money back." He held up his fist which now started to burn. "A-alright!" The man spoke in a panic. After 30 minutes the police arrived and arrested the group of bandits. The leader of them brought the officers to cave outside Risembool that held all the money. The small team got their reward and decided to spend the night at an inn. They stayed in their separate rooms until sunset, until a certain blonde came and knocked on Natsu's door. He opened the door and smiled when he saw Lucy, "Hey," She said blushing a little, "want to go on a walk?" Lucy smiled.

The two walked alongside the edge of a forest, Lucy had a bounce in her step talking to her teammate, "What do you do for fun?" She asked casually, "What kind of food do you like?" She looked over at him smiling, "What kind of person do you love?" Natsu laughed, he turned to look into her brown eyes. "Why are you called 'Lucy'?"

"My name?" she asked confused,

"Yeah."

"My father and mother met in a merchant guild called Love and Lucky, and one day when my mother was pregnant with me the the 'K' from lucky fell off leaving Lucy. And with that they agreed that if they had a daughter her name would be Lucy." There was a silence between the two, but it wasn't awkward. They kept smiling the whole time infact. The two walked until it was dark, they returned to the main part of Risembool, "Want to grab something to eat?" Natsu asked cheerfully, "Sure! Let me just go back to the Inn to freshen up a bit."

"Alright, I'll meet you in front of the cake shop." They split ways but only to see each other in a very short amount of time. The store lights illuminated the street in a calming way, Lucy walked quickly to where they were supposed to meet. She slowed down a building away to peer around the corner to see if he was really there, her face lit up when she saw Natsu standing in front of the store reading a small book.

**What do you guys think? (: Please review so I know where to improve on the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two! Thank you guys for reading the first chapter (:**

The two walked for hours through the streets, passing the homes, stores and fields. They talked about various things, some of the fun jobs Natsu had been on before, and even their childhood. They walked up a flight of wooden stairs that lead to the top of a hill. At the top of the hill their eyes widened at the view of the town of Risembool, shining under the night sky. Natsu was the first to talk in the calm silence, "All those homes, each one different inside. There are probably home with money and those without, homes with lots of family, and single households, homes with babies, and homes with only elders. So many different possibilities in one small town." The town of the train resounded throughout the valley town. Lucy looked over at Natsu with her blonde hair getting in her face because of the wind, she moved it out of her sight path and smiled up at him. "It would be nice to have a home," Natsu spoke again, "saying "I'm home" when you arrive. Remove your shoes, wash your face and hands, and sit comfortably on a chair. That would be great." Lucy still looked at him, with several thoughts on her mind. "I would build a shelf. Fill it with books and then build another shelf. You could do you as you please, your own home." Natsu looked off into the distance as the blonde smiled again and looked at the town lights.

"And I'll say "Welcome home" when you arrive." The mage turned around quickly in surprise to look at Lucy, several confused thoughts went through his mind. Afterwards he made an uneasy face, unsure of what to say. They returned to the inn around 10 at night, walked up to the story where their rooms were and said goodnight. Lucy undressed and took a shower in the small bathroom, she washed her hair and body. She stood under the hot water, replaying the memory of the two walking the rest of their away. It made her blush, it had only been a couple of days since she knew Natsu and she already had such strong feelings for him already. Was this normal? Not for her, it would always take her awhile to get used to people. Was this love? It made the blonde flustered and quickly turn off the shower. Her face turned red still thinking about it, the fact that she could be in love with him. Lucy took the towel that was on the rack next to the shower, she wrapped it tightly around herself and went to see if there was anything comfortable for her to sleep in. Nothing in the bathroom and nothing in the drawers of the dresser. "hmph..." she let out a small sigh and started to dry herself before putting on her bra and underwear. After slipping under the sheets a knock was at the door. Sleepily she got out of the bed holding onto walls for support, quickly she opened the door and rubbed her eyes from the sudden increase in light. "What is it?" Lucy said annoyed, the pinkette stood there without saying anything due to the busty blonde being in only her underwear and bra. "Well?" She said growing impatient,

"E-eh, um we should probably take a train back to Magnolia at around seven tomorrow morning." Natsu moved his eyes away from her body but was attracted back to it when she replied,

"Alright, I'll meet you at the train station." The blonde closed her door and made her way back to her small bed. She rested her head on the feather pillow, her brown eyes jolted open realizing she answered the door to Natsu in her underwear. Once again her face turned red, she tried to forget about it as she set the wood clock on the nightstand for 6:15 am.

The next morning Lucy groggily woke up to the clock alarm going off. She turned it off and propped herself on one elbow. Her gaze moved across the room, quickly passing by a pink haired boy sitting on the arm chair in the corner. Only the second time around she noticed him sitting there, smiling. "Mornin' Luce!" He said smiling, Lucy pulled the blankets over herself.

"What are you doing here?! We agreed we'd meet at the train station."

"You said that. I never agreed." He smiled cheekily, the blonde angrily threw her pillow at him. "Hey! What was that for?!"

"Either get out or turn around I need to get dressed."

"Fine." He simply turned around and waited for her to hurry and get dressed. She got out from under the sheets and began to pick up the clothes that were left on the ground. Her clothes from yesterday were a little dirty from yesterday but they were going to be in Magnolia pretty quickly. She slipped on the blue spaghetti strap tank and flattened out the folds, her brown shorts nearly caused her to fall over as she was hurrying. Next she laced up her brown boots and clipped her keys and whip to her shorts. Lucy took her small bag that had her reward in it and headed towards the door, "Alright lets go."

"Took you long enough." He got off of the chair and opened the door out. They checked out of the Inn and made their way to the train station, neither of them said anything on the way but Lucy could tell Natsu was getting anxious about the train ride. They paid for their tickets and bought granola bars and a newspaper for the 2 hours it would take to get back to Magnolia. After, they got on the train and the pinkette started to sweat nervously for the departure of the train, Lucy laughed about it and unwrapped and ate a granola bar. The train departed 5 minutes afterwards with a PA announcement saying it would take 2 hours to get to Magnolia. In front of the blonde was Natsu holding his stomach in pain trying his best not to throw up, she could only sigh and look outside the window at the scenery. Surprisingly it went quicker than she thought it would and when the train stopped the pink haired fire mage suddenly regained life again. He ran off of the train trying to get as far from the train station as he could, "Hey!" Lucy called trying to catch up to him, "Natsu, wait up!"

"What is it?" He asked in a hurry,

"D-do you think we can hang out again like we did in Risembool last night?" She blushed a little bit, Natsu smiled and took her by the shoulders,

"I'd be upset if we didn't," he hugged her tightly.

"Really?"

"Yeah! How about tonight then?"

"Sure, I'll talk to you at the guild then." They released from their hug and Natsu nodded and took off, away from the guild however. Lucy however went to her apartment before going to the guild. She got dressed out of her clothes that she wore yesterday. A mint green t-shirt, white shorts, and flip flops. Making sure her celestial keys and her bag with the money she just earned were with her she was ready to go.

Fairy Tail didn't look so scary now, she walked through the large hallway that lead to the main hall quickly. However at the large door she was hesitant, she wasn't nervous. No, definitely not that. She just didn't want a chair flying to hit her like the first time she opened this door, she took a deep breath and walked in. The guild was rather calm in the morning, Lucy made her way to the bar where her friend Erza was sitting. She said "hello" to Levy and Gray, they responded with a good morning and followed her to the bar. "Hey Erza." Lucy took a seat next to the scarlet haired mage with the other two taking a seat as well. Gray sat on the other side Erza while Levy took the chair next to Lucy. "Ah, good morning Lucy." She smiled, "How did your job with Natsu go?"

"How much of the town did he burn down, huh?" Gray teased.

"It went pretty well actually, and Gray before you tease of others why don't you put on a shirt first." Gray jumped out of his chair and went to go get his shirt back.

"That's good that your job went well. However weren't you supposed to come back yesterday and not this morning" Erza smiled deviously.

"Yeah Lu-chan," Levy said jokingly, Lucy started to blush.

"Do anything promiscuous with him?"

"N-no it wasn't like that!" Lucy tried to put herself in the conversation,

"It looks like Lu-chan has a thing for bad boys." Levy and Erza started to giggle, "We're only teasing you Lu-chan! We know you didn't do anything with him."

"Good." She puffed her cheeks out a bit and sat there quietly until Gray came back with a shirt.

"So Lucy, I hear you and Natsu had sex last night." Gray snickered,

"I already said no you ice freak!" she yelled, a few members of the guild turned to look at her. Erza, Levy, Gray and now Mirajane all looked at her in surprise, they didn't know she would be that loud over a 'joke' according to Gray. "Ugh... O-oh hey Mira."

The young barmaid smiled, "Good morning Lucy, anything you'd like to eat or drink?"  
"Some orange juice would be nice, thanks." Mirajane nodded and took out a glass from under the counter, went over to the fridge and poured the drink into the glass. "Here you are." She smiled and walked to go tend to the other members who were entered the guild hall a few minutes ago. Lucy drank the glass of juice quickly and told her friends that she was going back to her apartment to relax the rest of the day. "Leaving already Lucy?" Erza sounded disappointed,

"Yeah, Lu-chan you just got back. We didn't even get that much time to talk."

"You guys are welcome to come to place if you'd like." The blonde smiled as her friends cheerfully accepted. "You guys can come after lunch, here's the address." She handed them a slip of paper and they looked at it trying to get an idea of where her house was. Lucy walked out of the guild hall and while taking it slow to walk out of the hallway she looked at the pictures there were hanging up. On her way to her house she picked up meats, teas, cereals, milk, eggs, and vegetables. _Lunch is going to be homemade for once! _She though while humming on her way home. Once arriving she placed everything that needed to be refrigerated, and the tea and in the cabinets. She looked through the drawers trying to find the recipe for teriyaki shish kabobs, "Ah! Here it is!"

Teriyaki shish kabobs:

-1 cup ketchup  
-1 cup sugar  
-1 cup soy sauce  
-2 teaspoons garlic powder  
-2 teaspoons ground ginger  
-1 beef top sirloin steak, cut into one inch cubes  
-2 to 3 small zucchini cut into one inch cubes  
-1 pound medium fresh mushrooms  
-1/2 pearl onion  
-1 large sweet bell pepper cut into inch pieces

14 minutes afterwards the ingredients were ready, she put the first five in a large resealable plastic bag; she added beef and half the marinade. The smell of the sauce made her smile, it reminded her of the secret barbecues she did with her mother while her father worked all day. Lucy used a cooking magic that helped speed the process of refrigerating over night to only 10 minutes. Next she put the marinated items onto wooden skewers, she set the fire in the vintage stone stove and took out her mini grill and set it over the flame. With that the blonde put the shish kabobs onto the grill and when they were done ate them with soy sauce. She placed the leftover shish kabobs into the freezer for another time, cleaning up the mess Lucy looked at the time. _It looks like Erza and Levy will be arriving soon. _She washed her hands quickly grabbed a book and sat down on the couch in the living room. The two mages arrived around 7 minutes later bringing strawberry and chocolate cake. "Hey, Lu-chan!" Levy said cheerfully holding the plastic bag with the cakes, "We brought cakes!"

"Aw thanks guys, come in." Lucy took the bag and placed it on the dining room table, the blue and red haired mages followed admiring the place as they sat down. "I'll go get plates and tea for us."

"We'll help, Lucy." Erza and Levy followed Lucy into the kitchen, Erza put water on the stove to boil as Levy took enough forks and cups for everyone. They all sat back down when the water was boiled, they cut the cake and started talking. The armored mage took a bite of the strawberry cake she was served, "So Lucy, now that we're in private," Erza turned her gaze to Lucy, "how do you feel about Natsu?"

"Pretty please?" Levy begged,

"U-um, fine..." the blonde blushed a little as she sipped her tea. "I don't quite know my feelings for him yet. But I know I do like him, however I get the feeling he's hiding something from me though."

"Aw it's alright, Lu-chan."

"I hope my feelings can be figured out tonight."

"Why tonight?" Erza asked,

"I kind of have a date with him..."

Erza and Levy smiled as they continued to talk about various things until it was 5:16 pm and decided it was best for them to go back to the guild. Lucy fixed her hair and caught up with them a little afterwards.

**Ending the chapter here, sorry that there wasn't a lot of dialect from the movie this time. Next chapter is where the fun begins! Please review so I know how to improve on the next chapter!**


End file.
